Le Premier Jour
by Hufflepuffy
Summary: Suivez Helga Poufsouffle sur le chemin du premier cours de l'histoire de Poudlard.


Le chant discret et apaisant de quelques oiseaux posés sur le rebord de la fenêtre de ma chambre me tira doucement du pays des songes. Le jour ne devait pas s'être levé longtemps avant moi. Je pris le temps de m'éveiller puis repoussai lentement ma couverture, où s'étendait le blaireau de mes armoiries, avant de poser le pied sur le sol. Ce fut avec un léger sourire que je remarquai qu'il s'agissait du pied droit; la journée serait donc bonne. Si je n'avais jamais vraiment cru aux quelques superstitions qui couraient sur les terres écossaises et plus généralement encore dans toute la Grande-Bretagne, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être légèrement rassurée. Aujourd'hui était un grand jour: celui de l'ouverture officiel de l'École de Magie et de Sorcellerie Poudlard, le premier jour d'apprentissage, tout signe prétextant que cette importante journée se passerait pour le mieux était très certainement bon à prendre.

Forte de cette constatation, je pris le chemin de la salle d'eau d'un pas léger. Les elfes de maison au service de l'école avaient eu la gentillesse de me préparer un bain. Je ne me souvenais pourtant pas le leur avoir demandé, mais ce n'était pas pour me déplaire, aussi je ne mis que peu de temps entrer dans le baquet de bois sombre, me laissant aller contre les planches. Il me restait quelques heures avant d'avoir à retrouver mes camarades et nos pupilles dans la plus grande salle du château, celle que nous avions désigné d'un commun accord comme étant le réfectoire. Je quittai l'étreinte caressante de l'eau quand je remarquai que les rayons du soleil entraient dans la pièce par les hauts fenêtres. Rapidement, l'un de nos serviteurs vint à ma rencontre, tenant dans ses petits bras un amas de lourdes étoffes aux tons d'or et d'ébène que je devinai comme étant l'une de mes robes. Après m'avoir aidé à l'enfiler et à l'attacher, il disparut non sans un salut respectueux, ses immenses oreilles frôlant le sol tant il s'était incliné bas. Je retournai dans ma chambre et attrapai ma baguette magique. Un sort sur mon imposante chevelure blonde et celle-ci se tressa d'elle-même. Enfin, le reflet que me renvoya le miroir me satisfit.

La porte claqua derrière moi alors que j'empruntai déjà le couloir qui me faisait face. Je passai devant les barriques qui servaient d'entrée aux élèves qui avaient rejoins ma maison. Chaque fondateur de l'école avait sa propre maison, ses propres élèves et ceux-ci avaient une salle qui leur était exclusivement réservée. On disait que la salle qu'avait aménagé Salazar Serpentard était difficile à trouver et qu'il prévoyait d'en changer régulièrement le mot de passe à donner pour entrer; Godric Gryffondor avait demandé à un portrait capricieux d'en garder l'entrée; Rowena Serdaigle avait ensorcelé le heurtoir de la porte afin qu'il n'autorise l'accès à ses élèves uniquement s'ils parvenaient à répondre correctement à des énigmes dont elle se vantait de la complexité; quant à moi, je m'étais contentée de lancer un sortilège simple sur le tas de tonneaux qui dissimulait l'entrée de la salle de mes élèves, il leur suffisait de toquer au rythme du nom de leur maison pour voir la porte s'ouvrir, quant aux intrus qui ne parviendraient pas à découvrir le code, ils se retrouveraient aspergés de vinaigre que contenaient les tonneaux et seraient donc parfaitement identifiables.

Je ne pris pas la peine d'aller déjeuné, il me restait peu de temps pour terminer la préparation de mon premier cours de l'année. J'avais longuement hésité sur le sujet de celui-ci. Il était de nature publique que j'étais une sorcière hors pair lorsqu'il s'agissait d'enchantements alimentaires, et mes dons de botaniste étaient reconnus dans tout le pays. Cependant, je doutais fortement qu'apprendre à transformer l'eau en tout autre liquide et tout autre liquide en eau soit ce qu'il y avait de plus important, c'est pourquoi je m'étais tournée vers la botanique. Je me dirigeai donc vers le parc, là où avaient été planté par mes soins de nombreuses variétés de plantes. Sur le chemin, je croisai une myriade d'élèves sans parvenir à les différencier. Je n'avais pas encore tous les visages en tête et peinai à savoir lesquels s'étaient rassemblés sous l'emblème du blaireau.

Une chose me frappa toute fois; les étudiants ne se mélangeaient pas. Nous n'avions pas pris sous nos ailes uniquement les jeunes sorciers de la noblesse, qu'elle soit sorcière ou moldue, et leurs habits trahissaient exécrablement ces différences de classes. J'avais en horreur toutes ces injustes, toutes ces exclusions qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être, c'était d'ailleurs pour cela que j'avais accepté de former tous les jeunes sorciers qui n'avaient ni le courage et la force que recherchaient Godric, ni la sagesse et l'intelligence que prônait Rowena, ni même l'ambition et le sang-pur qu'exigeait Salazar. Il nous fallait absolument instaurer une même tenue pour chacun des élèves de Poudlard, peut-être pourrions-nous même en profiter pour faire broder nos différentes armoiries pour reconnaître sans mal les élèves de notre propre maison ? Je me promis d'en discuter au plus vite avec mes camarades et continuai mon chemin avec entrain.

Je m'arrêtai finalement devant un lopin de terre d'où s'élevaient d'immenses branches aux feuilles d'un vert profond brillant au soleil comme des centaines d'émeraudes. Je fus soudainement prise d'une émotion violente. Je prenais pleinement conscience que tous nos efforts n'avaient pas été vain et que tous les jeunes sorciers et sorcières de l'île allaient enfin recevoir une éducation magique et plus important encore, qu'ils seraient en sécurité entre les murs de notre merveilleux château, loin des tristes sorts qu'avaient pris l'habitude de leur infliger les moldus. Le monde de la magie était sur le point de changer et malgré la fierté qui m'habitait, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir une certaine déception à la simple pensée que ça ne se ferait pas main dans la main avec nos semblables dénués de pouvoir.

Mon premier élève ne me fit pas attendre longtemps. C'était une jeune fille qui devait être âgée de douze ou treize ans tout au plus. Elle tenait sa baguette magique avec délicatesse et s'amusait à la faire tournoyer au-dessus de sa tête ou à la pointer sur les arbres dans de grands éclats de rire. C'était exactement cela que j'attendais des élèves qui appartenaient désormais à la maison Poufsouffle. Je ne souhaitais pas des résultats hors du commun, je ne leur demandais pas d'être prêts à tout affronter, ni d'avoir l'audace d'écraser leurs camarades pour s'élancer sur les chemins de la réussite, la seule chose que je pouvais leur demander était d'avoir envie d'apprendre et de venir chaque jour aux cours qui leur étaient donnés avec sourire et bonne humeur et j'espérai plus que tout parvenir à faire naître à chaque heure ce sourire sur leurs lèvres. La demoiselle arriva à ma hauteur et regarda les immenses plantes avec intérêt puis se concentra sur moi. Je lui adressai un sourire ravi et maternel auquel elle répondit avec joie.

Le petit groupe que j'attendais se forma petit à petit autour du lopin que j'avais désigné. Bien qu'unis par une même maison, les enfants se regardaient sans un mot, se jaugeaient sans chercher à se connaître réellement, pourtant, j'avais une grande confiance en eux, je savais qu'ils parviendraient à être soudés, qu'ils apprendraient en plus de la magie de nombreuses valeurs telles que l'entraide et le partage. J'attendis les quelques retardataires qui arrivaient de tout le parc en trottinant péniblement puis lorsque tous furent rassembler devant moi, je daignai commencer le tout premier cours des Poufsouffle de l'histoire de Poudlard, non sans un sourire fier et doux.

**« Je souhaite tout d'abord à féliciter chacun et chacune d'entre vous pour votre répartition dans la maison Poufsouffle. J'espère que nous passerons d'intéressants moments ensemble et que vous apprécierez les cours qui vous seront dispensés entre les murs de Poudlard. Maintenant, entrons directement dans le vif du sujet, c'est à dire votre apprentissage des différentes pratiques magiques. Votre année commencera avec un cours de Botanique; qui est, comme vous le savez sûrement, l'étude de la flore sorcière ou non. Quelqu'un peut me dire ce qu'est la plante que nous avons devant nous ? »**

Je leur désignai d'un signe les grandes feuilles qui se dressaient au centre du groupe. Grand nombre d'entre eux semblaient hésitants, d'autres complètement perdus mais certains consentirent néanmoins à lever une main timide voire parfois tremblante. Ce fut avec chaleur que j'accueillis leurs réponses, pas toujours exactes mais ça n'avait pas grande importance puisque l'école venait officiellement d'entreprendre son rôle pédagogique. Ils auraient tout le temps d'apprendre à reconnaître un plan d'Alihosty...


End file.
